bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Raving Boxtrolls
Sonic Boom: Raving Boxtrolls is an animated fantasy comedy film based on Laika's third film, The Boxtrolls, along with elements from Sega's Sonic Boom, Ubisoft's Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, Fox Animation's Titan A.E., and Toei Animation's Digimon Adventure. Its the fourth installment and chronology the second installment of the Laika-Verse and takes place after Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls and before Kirby and the Missing Link. The story follows Eggs Thubshaw and Kari Kamiya who are both humans raised by different species as they team up with Sonic and his band of heroes to stop Snatcher from destroying their race. Travis Knight, Chris Butler, Graham Annable, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, and David Solieni serves as executive producers of the film. Plot In the town of Cheesebridge set during the Victorian Age, Mr. Snatcher has told a legend of Raving Rabbids and the Boxtrolls that they eat cheese and humans. But it was all a lie as these Rabbids and Boxtrolls were nothing but builders who had a human boy named Eggs and a human girl named HiKari (Kari). But when the secret is almost out, Sonic, Tails, his animal friends (Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks) and some human friends (Davis, TK, Cody, Ken, and Yolei) must being Snatcher’s lies down to the ground and clear the name of the Boxtrolls. Unaware, that something very Drej-ful is coming. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic *Colleen Villard as Tails *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Travis Willington as Knuckles *Nika Futterman as Sticks **Futterman also provides Boxtrolls Oil Can and Knickers *Tara Sands as Kari "HiKari" Kamiya *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Eggs Thubshaw **Max Mitchell as Baby Eggs *Elle Fanning as Winnie Portley-Rind *Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet, and Andrew St. Germain as the Rabbids **St. Germain also provides Leady Rabbid and Rabbid Cranky **Laquet also provides Witchy Rabbid *Dee Bradley Baker as Boxtroll Fish ** Baker also provides Boxtrolls Wheels and Bucket *Steve Blum as Boxtroll Shoe ** Blum also provides Boxtroll Sparky *Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya *Doug Erholtz as T.K. Takaishi *Tifanie Christun as Yolei Inoue *Philece Sampler as Cody Hida *Derek Stephen Prince as Ken Ichijouji *Ben Kingsley as Archibald Penelope Snatcher/Madame Frou-Frou *Nick Frost as Mr. Trout *Richard Ayoade as Mr. Pickles *Tracy Morgan as Mr. Gristle *Toni Collette as Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind *Jared Harris as Lord Charles Portley-Rind *Simon Pegg as Herbert Trubshaw *Christopher Scarabosio as the Drej Queen *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya (cameo) Trivia *The post-credits scene came from Jose Ramiez who suggested the idea. *This explains on how the Rabbids got into the Laika-Verse and how they set up the events throughout time. *Like all the Laika crossovers, the stop-motion animation is provided by Laika Studios. The 3d animation is provided by TeamTO and Technicolor Animation Productions while traditional animation is provided by Titmouse Inc. and Toei Animation. Gallery Sonic Boom Sonic.png Sonic Boom Tails.png Sonic Boom Amy.png Sonic Boom Knuckles.png Sticks the Badger.png Kari (Digimon Adventure 02.jpeg TK (Digimon Adventure 02).jpeg Davis Motomiya.gif|Davis Yolei Inoue.gif|Yolei Cody Hida.gif|Cody Ken Ichijouji.gif|Ken Rabbid Cranky.png Sonic Boom Eggman.png Category:Laika-Verse Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Games Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Stop-Motion Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Sonic Boom Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Titan A.E. Category:Hand Drawn Animation